Walaupun Rasa Sakit ini
by Naura Sorusabaira
Summary: Kurapika mengisi waktu luangnya ketika terjebak di sebuah ruangan dengan menulis di secarik kertas. "Walaupun rasa sakit ini..."
1. Part 1: Kertas

"**Walaupun rasa sakit ini..."**

**© Naura Sakakibara  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

~*~

Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana sepertinya... Intinya, ia terjebak. Siapa yang menjebaknya? Tentu saja si laki-laki yang sangat ingin ia bunuh itu. Kuroro Lucifer.

Kurapika adalah kupu-kupu yang ingin bebas... Kuroro adalah laba-laba yang sudah _menjebak_ si kupu-kupu dan siap _memakan_ kupu-kupu tersebut...

"_Sayang sekali, kupu-kupu kecil__ku... Kebebasan itu tidak ada untukmu."_

Ya. Itu sebuah kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Kurapika. Tentunya si pemimpin laba-laba itu yang mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan tersebut...

Kurapika hanya meringkuk di sebuah ruangan kecil. Ya... Tempat ia dikurung oleh Kuroro... Karena bosan atau apa, Kurapika memutuskan untuk mencari _kegiatan_ di ruangan kecil itu. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat secarik kertas yang sudah agak berdebu di ruangan itu. Kurapika juga menemukan sebuah pensil yang sudah tumpul di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Kurapika segera menulis di secarik kertas tadi... Beginilah yang ditulis oleh Kurapika:

~*~

_Walaupun ada rasa sakit di dalam tubuhku ini, __aku akan mencoba untuk tetap hidup... _

_Walaupun rasa sakit ini mengelilingi tubuhku, akan kucoba untuk merusak penjara yang menyakitkan ini..._

_Walaupun rasa sakit yang semakin tumbuh di dalam tubuh lemahku ini, akan kucoba untuk melawan rasa sakit ini sendirian..._

_Walaupun rasa sakit ini memakan tubuhku dan jiwaku secara perlahan, aku akan mencoba untuk mengingat tawa teman-temanku... __Meskipun itu menyakitkan, memang..._

_Walaupun rasa sakit di __ ini semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, aku akan tetap tersenyum... __Aku akan tetap hidup!_

_Terima kasih Tuhan, karena telah memberikanku jiwa, nyawa, tubuh, dan kehidupan yang damai tetapi menyakitkan ini..._

~*~

Setelah menulis kalimat-kalimat tadi, Kurapika memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ketika tengah malam, ada seseorang yang menyelinap ke ruangan Kurapika. Penyelinap itu menyadari bahwa ada secarik kertas di genggaman Kurapika. Ia baca kertas itu...

_Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Hujan turun. Tetapi itu bukan hujan yang sangat deras. Bukan, itu bukan badai. Itu hanya hujan yang damai... Angin bertiup dengan lembut.

Penyelinap tadi menyimpan secarik kertas milik Kurapika di dalam saku celananya dan ia mulai menangis.

"_Maaf__kan aku, kupu-kupu kecilku..."_

* * *

**~ OWARI ~**

**Naura:**

Waaah! Maafkan saya karena fic yang satu ini pendek sekali... Sebenarnya, kata-kata yang ditulis oleh Kurapika itu, banyak versi-versinya! Ada 4 versi, malah... Itu yang versi ke-4. Kalau versi yang pertama, luar biasa panjang (dan jelek). Nah, silahkan review kalau mau. Kalau tidak, tidak apa-apalah...


	2. Part 2: Mantel

**Walaupun Rasa Sakit Ini**

**By:****Naura**

**

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

Kalau aku memang memiliki Hunter x Hunter, Kuroro dan Kurapika udah saling memaafkan dan mereka langsung kunikahkan! Hohoho! Leorio? Dia langsung kutendang ke jurang terdalam sedunia!

* * *

**Warning****!** (Anda sudah diperingatkan!)

Agak **OOC!** (Tapi, diusahakan seminimal mungkin...)

**Gak jelas!** (Tapi, diupayakan biar dijelas-jelasin...)

**Lebay****!** (Mari kita berdo'a supaya si author gak terkenal ini, Faerea a.k.a Naura, dihilangkan ke-lebay-annya...)

**Shounen-ai!** (Bagi yang tidak suka dengan shounen-ai, silahkan...)

**Kuroro x Kurapika!** (Faerea a.k.a Naura, langsung ditimpuk fans Leorio x Kurapika)

Bagi yang review, makasih banget ya! Bagi yang gak review, gak apa-apa seperti biasa.

* * *

"**Bukan apa-apa..."**

~*~

Malam ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Langit yang sangat gelap, membuat kamar Kurapika menjadi lebih gelap dari biasanya. Kuroro memang sengaja tidak memasang lampu di kamar Kurapika. Entah karena apa. Hari ini, ia berencana untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar… Sebenarnya, ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu. Pikirannya melayang tak tahu ke mana. Sepertinya... Kakinya bergerak sendiri keluar. Ia keluar tanpa bicara. Dia masih mengingat jelas setiap kalimat yang ditulis oleh Kurapika tadi malam. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya membetulkan yang sudah ia rusak. Ya, ia sudah merusak sesuatu yang berharga. _Sangat berharga_, lebih tepatnya.

"Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika pada Kuroro.

"Aku pergi." kata Kuroro sambil berlalu tanpa memperhatikan Kurapika.

"Eh? Kuroro! Tunggu!" seru Kurapika tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kurapika

"Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Kuroro.

"Oh..."

"Kurapika?"

"Apa?"

"Aku... Tidak, tidak!" ujar Kuroro sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan _niatnya_.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kurapika yang sangat heran dengan tingkah laki-laki di sampingnya kali ini. Bukan seperti ini Kuroro yang ia kenal.

"Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Kuroro lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kurapika.

"..."

Setelah itu, Kurapika tidak tanya macam-macam lagi. Tapi, karena itu, Kuroro semakin tersiksa. Kenapa? Karena dia merasa tidak enak. Didiamkan begitu saja oleh Kurapika. Rasanya, kekakuan di antara mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Es pembatas di antara mereka semakin mengeras. Dinding peghalang di antara mereka semakin menebal. Dapatkah es pembatas dan dinding penghalang ini dihancurkan begitu saja? Tentu tidak. Ini gara-gara dirinya sendirilah terciptanya es dan dinding itu. Kalau bukan karena dia, es dan dinding tersebut bisa dengan mudahnya dihancurkan. Kuroro merasa tidak nyaman. Karena dia sendiri yang membangun penghalang dan malah menghancurkan _benda berharga_ yang seharusnya tidak boleh dihancurkan...

"Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika tiba-tiba dan itulah yang membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro.

"Mmm?"

"Jujur, kau kenapa?" tanya Kurapika lembut.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kubilang, jujur!" kali ini, nada suara Kurapika berubah.

"Apa? Aku jujur!" jawab Kuroro keras kepala.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" seru Kurapika cepat.

"Baik, terserahlah!" sahut Kuroro yang tak kalah kesal dengan si rambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"Ya sudah!" kata Kurapika yang semakin kesal dengan sikap keras kepala-nya Kuroro.

'_Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku malah memperburuk keadaan!_' ujar Kuroro dalam hati. Seketika, ia sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Bukan pembicaraan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Pembicaraan macam apa tadi itu? Hanya memperkeras es penghalang saja. Tak ada gunanya. Maka, Kuroro memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya daripada membuat Kurapika semakin membencinya.

Angin berhembus dengan sangat pelan. Kuroro baru sadar, kalau udara di sekelilingnya sangat dingin. Tidak biasanya udara sedingin ini. Makanya, ia tidak menyediakan mantel sama sekali. Ketika ia melihat Kurapika di sampingnya, ternyata Kurapika sudah memakai mantel. Bulu tengkuknya sampai berdiri karena kedinginan. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil setelah itu. Tapi, dia tetap mencoba untuk berjalan seperti biasa. Susah memang. Jalannya malah menjadi kaku seperti robot. Kurapika, yang langsung menyadari hal ini, segera melepas mantelnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak tahu apa kalau udara dingin begini?!" seru Kuroro padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kurapika sambil mengulurkan mantelnya ke arah Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau...?!"

"Ssssh... Diam dan pakai mantel ini," ujar Kurapika yang sekarang, sedang memakaikan mantelnya ke tubuh Kuroro.

"Kau ini...?!"

"Kenapa? Aku aneh?"

"Iya! Kau tahu betul aku ini siapa, bukan?" tanya Kuroro tiba-tiba.

"Kau adalah orang yang _seharusnya_ adalah musuh abadiku," jawab Kurapika sambil memberi penekanan pada kata '_seharusnya_'.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Kurapika lagi dan kali ini sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kuroro tercengang dengan sikap musuhnya yang tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia juga bingung dengan sikapnya yang mulai ngawur ini. Kenapa? Karena, yang dia pikirkan hanya dia. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya Kurapika. Tidak tahu _makhluk_ apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tetapi, karena _makhluk_ tersebut, muncul perasaan aneh kepada musuh berambut pirangnya itu.

Kali ini, ia menyadari, gantian Kurapika yang merasa kedinginan.

"Kurapika, ini mantelmu. Kau yang harusnya memakai mantel ini, bukan aku." kata Kuroro seraya melepas mantel milik Kurapika dan memberikannya pada musuhnya tersebut. Tetapi, ia menolak.

"Kalau aku sudah memakaikannya untukmu, kau tidak bisa memberikannya lagi kepadaku." ujar Kurapika datar.

Kuroro tidak peduli. Ia mendesah dan segera mengenakan mantel tersebut pada Kurapika yang terus-menerus protes kepadanya. Ia tetap tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah, _jangan sampai Kurapika tersiksa karena dingin yang menusuk ini_. Tiba-tiba, ada yang ia ingat.

"Kurapika, ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tentang kemarin malam."

"Kemarin... Malam?" tanya Kurapika dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, kemarin malam. Kau menulis sesuatu yang sangat bagus dan..." Kuroro memikirkan dulu dengan baik-baik apakah kata yang cocok untuk mengakhiri kalimat ini, "...Menyentuh"

Kurapika tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memorinya kemarin malam tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ia ingat kembali dengan berbagai macam kalimat memalukan yang ditulis olehnya. Memalukan? Ya. Karena kalimat-kalimat tersebut sudah memperlihatkan dengan jelas sisi yang lemah dari dirinya. Sisi yang seharusnya tidak boleh diperlihatkan kepada musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kurapika?"

"Kuroro... Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jangan ingat-ingat hal itu lagi!" seru Kurapika sambil bersiap-siap untuk menonjok Kuroro.

"Hei, hei! Baiklah! Aku akan melupakan tentang kemarin malam!" ujar Kuroro, '_Tapi, jangan pikir aku akan segera melupakannya begitu saja._' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Janji?" tanya Kurapika dengan tatapan yang tajam kepada Kuroro.

"Eh?"

"Janji, tidak?" tatapan Kurapika semakin tajam.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." jawab Kuroro dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kurapika, aku..."

"Kau kenapa? Kedinginan? Sudah kubilang kan, pakai mantelku ini."

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Lantas, kenapa? Ada apa lagi?" Kurapika semakin penasaran dengan perubahan sifat Kuroro yang drastis ini.

"Aku..." Kuroro membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dan mengutarakan niatnya. Tapi, seluruh kalimat yang sudah dia siapkan, menghilang begitu saja ketika mencapai ujung bibirnya. Percuma. Ia tidak akan pernah mengutarakan ini kepada Kurapika. Tidak akan pernah. Saat menyadari kenyataan ini, Kuroro menengadah ke arah langit, matanya terpejam, ia merasakan angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya.

"Kuroro? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" lagi-lagi suara lembut Kurapika membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Bukan apa-apa..."

* * *

**TBC**** (?)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note:**

Akan kulanjutkan kalau aku ada ide. Kalau tidak, ya tamat sampai sini saja! OK, OK! review sangat dipersilahkan. Karena, itu menandakan kalau ada orang yang dengan senang hati mau membaca fanfic anehku ini dan utarakanlah pendapat kalian dengan review! Karena, aku bakalan nyoba untuk membetulkan cerita ini kalau ada kesalahan. Mohon bantuannya.

Kenapa aku nambah chapter 2? Karena tiba-tiba aja ada ide untuk ngelanjutin fic pendek dan super ngawur ini… Ehehehe… Iya, iya… Aku tau kalau tadinya, fic ini udah kutulis "owari". Tapi, tetep aja niat mau nambah chapter tiba-tiba muncul di otakku ini! Yang penting, kan belum kujadiin "completed" dari sejak di-publish-nya chapter 1. Baiklah! Terimakasih karena sudah membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
